Destroy Malevolence
Destroy Malevolence is the sixth episode of season 9 and the 196th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot After destroying the iron cannon weapon the Malevolence was planning on escaping and after getting captured by Allah Atyatoymi and his subordinates, the Lyoko Warriors struggle to break free from their grasp. The boss of Allah and his subordinates reveals himself as a guy named Jon Yortiz Tatglovsky, who was a former Marshall of the Yugoslavian Army who looks like he is a cross of Josip Borz Titio and Miklos Horthy, but with a white beard. Marshall Tatglovsky congradulates General Atyatoymi for his excelent service in kidnapping the Lyoko Warriors. Then Marshall Jon and General Allah with their subordinates enter the Malevolence and take off in the large ship as the Iron Cannon points at the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremy has Ulrich, Yukino, Mei Mei, Yumi, Illya and Omar escape as he, Odd and Aelita get kidnapped by the Dark Organization's leader (Marshall Jon). The rest of the Lyoko Warriors run off to stop the Iron Cannon from shooting at them as they escape the thugs. Later on the gang heads to a resting point in their journey as they relax in a forest planning a campfire. The heroes then discuss their plans on how to save the kidnapped trio of Jeremy, Odd and Aileta before the thugs do anything to them. Ulrich decides to go around Belgrade and see if there is anything that finds the whereabouts of the Malevolence before it heads to Nepal with the captives. Yumi says that could be too dangerous since there could be agents of the Marvolence Cult roaming around Belgrade on the hunt for XANA's enemies, so the gang decided to place a tracking device on the Malevolence. Meanwhile in the Malevolence, XANA congradulates Marshall Jon and General Allah for their services in attacking the Lyoko Warriors and stopping them in their tracks. Then a TV screen shows Ravanah on the screen with the aid of XANA William, XANA Sissy and some Hindu Cultists beside him. Jeremy notices Ravanah and then harshly interigates Ravanah about what Ravanah's plan with XANA and his minions is. Ravanah calls Jeremy a "stupid little boy who should shut up and leave him be." Jeremy then rages at Ravanah and tells Ravanah that he will stop the villainous master of XANA from completing whatever plan he is up to. Ravanah laughs at Jeremy as Odd then gets involved and insults Ravanah's mustache and beard. Aileta then yells at Ravanah and calls him a "heartless monster" who is ruining her business with XANA and hiring thugs to brutally torture her and her friends in the process. Ravanah then becons over a Japanese girl A Thai/Taiwanese girl who is an elite assassin named Aki who is wearing a slim and skinny longsleeve shirt with slim and really skinny tights with sneakers to threaten the gang if they insult him and interupt his communication with his followers. Then two guys Karl Hadder (A German Gangbearer with snow white hair who is wearing a robe and tanktop) and Ugiene Stiner (an agent of the Dark Organization from India) arrive to take orders from Marshall Jon to hunt down the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. The two do so and were about to leave until the rest of the Lyoko Warriors arrive to fight the baddies. The fight was fierce and dangerous, Ulrich had decided to fight Marshall Jon as Yumi decided to fight General Allah as the rest of the Lyoko Warriors free Odd, Jeremy and Aelita from their captivity. The Lyoko warriors then decide to destroy the Malevolence once and for all. They already destroyed the Iron Cannon before. They damaged the rest of the ship as the Mercenary, Delinquent, Gangbearer and Terrorist forces of the Dark Organization try to stop the heroes. There were mercenaries from Russia, Romania, Serbia, Egypt, Crotia, Macedonea, Hungary, China, Iraq, Iran, France, Thailand and Laos with hordes of Gaddafi Loyalists, ISIS Fighters, Radical Islamic Terrorists, Communists, Ustashe Fighters, Delinquents and Gangbearers trying to fight the heroes off, but they all failed as the Heroes flew off of the Malevolence with the Skidbladnir as Allah got into his starfighter and followed them and as the Malevolence was getting ready to take off into hyperspace when Jeremy was hot wiring the ship to make it fly towards the moon. Just as he was done the droids were ready, as they started up they heard something mess up and contacted General Allah and told him that something went wrong with the hyperdrive Allah was confused as the droids told him that they were heading for the moon and Allah was mad and told them to restart the computer as the droids did Allah was contacted by Xana and asked where was the Malevolence as he was going to tell him. Meanwhile as for the Malevolence it was still heading towards the moon but this time it was going much much faster the captain droid were screaming at the other droids to restart the computer. Allah soon flew away in his starfighter into hyperspace. Xana was now mad and knew that it was the Lyoko warriors who did this as for the Malevolence it soon crashed into the moon and blew up never to be seen again. As for the heroes they were falling and falling until they landed somewhere. The warriors woke up and found themselves in Burachest Romania. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn